sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (soundtrack)
}} Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the film score to the 2005 film of the same name released by Sony Classical on May 3, 2005, more than two weeks before the film's release. The music was composed and conducted by John Williams, and performed by the London Symphony Orchestra and London Voices. The score was Williams' sixth score in the saga. Shawn Murphy recorded the score. Ramiro Belgardt and Kenneth Wannberg served as music editors; Wannberg served as music editor for the previous Star Wars scores. A remastered version of the soundtrack was released by Walt Disney Records on May 4, 2018. A music video titled A Hero Falls was created for the film's theme, "Battle of the Heroes", featuring footage from the film. In the U.K., "Battle of the Heroes" was released as a CD-single and reached 25 in the UK Singles Chart in June 2005. The soundtrack also came with a collectors' DVD, Star Wars: A Musical Journey, that features 16 music videos set to remastered selections of music from all six film scores, set chronologically through the saga. This album was chosen as one of Amazon.com's Top 100 Editor's Picks of 2005. Overview The musical score for Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, the Star Wars saga's sixth installment, was recorded over five days at Abbey Road Studio with the London Symphony Orchestra and London Voices starting on February 3, 2005, with one morning allocated specifically for vocal recording. Reception |rev1Score = |rev2 = Common Sense Media |rev2Score = |rev3 = Empire |rev3Score = |rev4 = Filmtracks.com |rev4Score = |rev5 = Movie Wave |rev5Score = |rev6 = ScoreNotes |rev6score = |rev7 = Soundtrack.Net |rev7score = }} The musical score for Revenge of the Sith has received mixed to generally positive reviews. Rob Theakston of AllMusic said, "Revenge of the Sith holds a place on the mantle with some of the classic scores that made Williams a legendary film composer. It's also a fine closing masterpiece to a series of movies filled with some of the most important musical moments in modern cinematic history." Danny Graydon of Empire called it "a triumphant climax to a modern music masterpiece." Specifically pointing out "Battle of the Heroes" and "Anakin's Dark Deeds", Graydon said, "The operatic finale of this score emboldens the tragic, doom-laden atmosphere of the saga’s pivotal moment, yet is typically brisk and exciting, deftly utilising themes from the entire series." Film music scholar Royal Brown was less enthusiastic about the music and its relation to the overall film series, saying, "By the time we get to Revenge of the Sith it's not as fresh as it was. Not because Williams is doing anything wrong, but because he's pretty much locked into a particular requirement for this particular kind of movie." Filmtracks.com provided a similar consensus in its editorial review describing that when "compared to its peers, Revenge of the Sith is, despite its great strengths in its individual cues of immense melodrama, the weakest of the six scores when compared amongst each other." Morag Reavley of BBC Music said that the soundtrack "strikes back with all the familiar notes. They just don't sound quite as startling any more." Track listing For those interested in listening to the tracks in order of which they play in the movie, this is the order: 1, 7, 13, 2, 6, 5, 8, 4, 11, 10, 9, 3, 12, 14, 15. ''Star Wars: A Musical Journey'' Star Wars: A Musical Journey is a bonus DVD included with the soundtrack album. The DVD, which runs just over an hour long, contains a collection of music video clips from the Star Wars film series set to selected themes from Williams' scores. Each clip features an optional introduction by actor Ian McDiarmid, and the music has been remastered in Dolby 5.1 surround sound. This program served as the foundation for Star Wars: In Concert, almost containing an identical soundtrack. Star Wars: A Musical Journey contains the following chapters. Each video consists of clips from the movies that seemingly fit the music score composed by Williams: #"A Long Time Ago" — "20th Century Fox Fanfare" / "Star Wars Main Title" #"Dark Forces Conspire" — "Duel of the Fates" (from The Phantom Menace) #"A Hero Rises" — "Anakin's Theme" (from The Phantom Menace) #"A Fateful Love" — "Across the Stars" (from Attack of the Clones) #"A Hero Falls" — "Battle of the Heroes" (from Revenge of the Sith) #"An Empire is Forged" — "The Imperial March" (from The Empire Strikes Back) #"A Planet that is Farthest From" — "The Dune Sea of Tatooine" / "Jawa Sandcrawler" (from A New Hope) #"An Unlikely Alliance" — "Binary Sunset" / "Cantina Theme" (from A New Hope) #"A Defender Emerges" — "Princess Leia's Theme" (from A New Hope) #"A Daring Rescue" — "Ben's Death" / "TIE Fighter Attack" (from A New Hope) #"A Jedi is Trained" — "Yoda's Theme" (from The Empire Strikes Back) #"A Narrow Escape" — "The Asteroid Field" (from The Empire Strikes Back) #"A Bond Unbroken" — "Luke and Leia" (from Return of the Jedi) #"A Sanctuary Moon" — "The Forest Battle (Concert Suite)" (from Return of the Jedi) #"A Life Redeemed" — "Light of the Force" (from Return of the Jedi) #"A New Day Dawns" — "Throne Room" / "Finale" (from A New Hope) Recording Information Cue List * 1M1 Fox Fanfare (The Empire Strikes Back Recording) * 1M2 Star Wars Main Theme (The Phantom Menace Recording) * 1M3 Boys Into Battle February 12, 2005 * 1M4 They're Coming Around February 14, 2005 * 1M4a "Get 'Em, R-2!" February 7, 2005 * 1M5 The Elevator Scene February 17, 2005 * 1M6 Count Dooku's Entrance February 14, 2005 * 1M7 The Death of Dooku February 2, 2005 * 2M1 Grievous and the Droids February 9, 2005 * 2M3 Another Happy Landing February 3, 2005 * 2M4 Revisiting Padmé February 3, 2005 * 2M5 Grievous Travels to Palpatine February 3, 2005 * 2M6 Scenes and Dreams February 12, 2005 * 2M7 Be Careful of Your Friend February 13, 2005 * 3M1 Council Meeting February 14, 2005 * 3M2 Hold Me February 13, 2005 * 3M2a Palpatine's TV Set February 7, 2005 * 3M3 Palpatine's Big Pitch February 9, 2005 * 3M5 Goodbye Old Friend February 3, 2005 * 3M6 Going to Utapau February 13, 2005 * 3M7 Riding the Lizard February 12, 2005 * 3M8 Obi-Wan Fares sic Droids February 12, 2005 * 4M1x Drawing Swords February 3, 2005 * 4M1a Good Guys Arrive February 8, 2005 * 4M3 Palpatine's Seduction February 2, 2005 * 4M4 Rolling With Grievous February 13, 2005 * 4M4a Fighting With Grievous February 8, 2005 * 4M5 Dialogue With Mace February 17, 2005 * 4M5a Padmé's Ruminations February 8, 2005 * 4M6 I am the Senate February 14, 2005 * 5M1 Palpatine Instructs Anakin February 3, 2005 * 5M3 Lament February 7, 2005 * 5M3a Bail's Escape February 14, 2005 * 5M4 "Swimming, Droids and Yoda Farewell" February 9, 2005 * 5M5 News of the Attack February 12, 2005 * 5M6 Moving Things Along February 9, 2005 * 5M7 Anakin's Dark Deeds February 3, 2005 * 6M1 It Can't Be February 17, 2005 * 6M2 A Moody Trip February 12, 2005 * 6M3 Padmé's Visit February 2, 2005 * 6M4 Heroes Collide February 2, 2005 * 6M5New **Choir Only** Not Assigned * 6M6 Yoda Falls February 3, 2005 * 6M7 The Boys Continue February 8, 2005 * 6M8 Rev. Yoda to Exile February 12, 2005 * 6M9 Revenge of the Sith February 3, 2005 * 7M1 The Immolation Scene February 8, 2005 * 7M2 Anakin Crawling February 8, 2005 * 7M3 The Birth of the Twins February 7, 2005 * 7M4 The Death of Padmé February 7, 2005 * 7M5 Plans for the Twins February 8, 2005 * 7M6 Padmé's Funeral February 7, 2005 * 7M7 A Home for the Twins February 7, 2005 * 7M8 End Credits February 17, 2005 References External links * Category:Star Wars soundtracks Category:John Williams soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Soundtrack Category:2005 soundtracks Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios Category:London Symphony Orchestra soundtracks Category:Albums with cover art by Drew Struzan Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks